The Love Between Us
by animelover4242564
Summary: Maka and Soul share a special once in a lifetime moment as they look out into the night and into each others eyes. I don't own Soul Eater. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I sat looking out the window on a cold December night. I had just woken up from this recurring nightmare that has been flashing through my head for weeks now. It was always about me going crazy and killing the people I cared about the most...Soul, Mama, Tsubaki. I would always kill them with the weapon in me. I love the fact that I'm half meister half weapon, but it gets to be too much, even now because of this nightmare.

I couldn't let this really happen. I wanted this people to live. Especially Soul. He is my partner, my weapon. But ever since we met and decided to become partners...I have found myself falling deeply in love with him. I don't think he feels the same way about me though. I'm too flat-chested as he always says. But I want him to love me, I want us to work out. My biggest fear would be that if this ended badly, we would never be able to be partners anymore. We probably wouldn't stand being friends.

I don't know how long I was out there, but I suddenly got really cold. I wasn't paying attention to the fact that it was below zero outside, which made it around at least twenty-five degrees in the house. I walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back. I then wandered back to the window, continuing to watch the stars.

"Maka?" I hadn't realized Soul came out of his bedroom. "Are you ok?" he asked me with a slight sound of worriment to his voice.

"I'm fine, Soul. Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep Maka. I keep having this….dream. When I wake up, I realize it isn't true, and it makes me kind of...sad."

I watched as he brought his red eyes up to my green ones. We were looking at each other with a great passion set in both of our minds. That's what it felt like anyway. He slowly walked over by me, and I handed him one of the ends of the blanket. He sat next to me and covered up with it. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither of us said a word.

"Maka?" Soul turned his head so he was looking at me. There was something to his gaze that startled me.

"What is it Soul?" I asked. I must have sounded stupid. I was a little nervous to hear what he was going to say. My palms were sweating and I was shaking, but not enough for Soul to notice, especially in the dark.

"This dream I've been having...it's about you. And me. And us. I don't know what to think of it. But when I wake up, I find myself wishing it was true. THere's a passion between us in the dream that I want to be real. I want us to be able to tell each other everything, no matter what. I want us to be….more than just friends. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I thought I should let you know."

I looked into his eyes, and I felt as the warm tears started streaming down my face. "I want that too, Soul."

I could see the joy in his eyes after I confessed that. I reached out my hand, and he took it. I knew now, that Soul had fallen in love with me. And I was madly in love with him.

"Maka?" Soul was looking and me, and after a short pause, he looked around and then caught my gaze yet again. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I love you." He then sat up, looked into my eyes, and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2: Until We Meet Again

I couldn't shake the emptiness I had since parting ways with Soul. We finally understood each other in a way we hadn't before. I felt joyful...giddy. This was really happening, wasn't it? I woke up the next morning alone in my room. I was under the blankets of my bed wishing it was warmer in the house. I rubbed my tired eyes and started motivating. Today was Saturday, so we didn't have to worry about going to school. "Maka! Breakfast!" I heard Soul call to me, and I walked out of my room in my pajamas, because I really didn't have the ambition to get dressed.

"Coming Soul!" I called as I walked from my room down the hall and into the kitchen. I looked at the table, where there was plates made up with pancakes(which weren't burnt like how Soul usually makes them), bacon, and apple cider. I sat in my chair and watched as Soul finished with the dishes he had dirtied.

"Maka?" Soul looked at me with a painful look. He explained about the phone call he had gotten. He told me that Papa was in the hospital due to the fact he had gotten heavier with the drinking since the finalization of the divorce with Mama.

"He did it to himself," I said dull as an emotionless robot. I loved my father, well, sometimes. He had gotten reckless though.

"Should we go see him?" Soul asked as he slowly ate.

"I don't know Soul." I looked at my plate of food, and began to eat.

"Oh, there was a postcard in the mail from your mom too," Soul said handing it to me. I dropped my fork and read it. I started choking on the bite of food that was in my mouth. I coughed it out and took a drink of my warm apple cider. I reread the postcard to make sure I saw correctly.

"What is it?" Soul asked rubbing my back to help with the coughing fit I just had.

"Mama wants me to come visit," I said trying to avoid eye contact with Soul. "She said she wants me to meet her in Germany."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Soul asked slowly standing from the hunched position he was in.

"I want to see Mama. It's been quite some time since I saw her last."

"Okay," Soul said as he cleared the table. I kept telling myself he would be fine if I left...but I didn't know if I would be okay leaving him.

The Next Day:

"You sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" I asked as I brought my bags out into the living room.

"I'll be fine." Soul smiled at me and gave me a hug and kiss good-bye.

"I'll be back in a few months. I promise." I looked around and then grabbed my things. "I'm going to miss you so much, Soul. I love you. Don't do anything crazy and stupid while I'm gone."

"I won't...I promise. I miss you already, and I love you too." I took one last glance into Soul's eyes.

"Well...good-bye! Until we meet again!" I said as I closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: In Your Arms

Where is she? She told me a few months. Not two years. I've gotten all of my schooling done and it's about time to graduate. We have about six months of school left. No is not the time to miss out. I have begun to think Maka has forgotten her promise to me. "I can't take this! I want to see you Maka!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and it rang through the forest. I made my way home to the house I was supposed to be sharing with Maka.

Maka was enjoying the time she was spending with her mother. She forgot all about her father. She wanted to stay here in Germany. She had even forgotten about Soul. It's been exactly twenty-six months since she had thought about Soul or anything about Death City. "YOu know Maka, he is worried sick about you."

"Who are you talking about, Mama?" Maka was confused. Suddenly a boy who looked familiar started going through her mind.

"Your weapon partner, sweetie. He wants to see you. You promised only a few months, but it's been twenty-eight."

"Mama, I forgot about Soul. Why was it that way? Why did I forget?"

"You wanted to see me...and I have had a great time with you. But I think you should head home now."

"Mama, thank you. For everything. I love you, and I hope next time, you'll come visit me at home." Maka smiled to her mother and started packing up. She wanted to go home now that she remembered after forgetting. She was going home to see Soul.

A Week Later:

Knock! Knock! Knock!

What? Who would be knocking on the door this late at night? I staggered out of my bedroom and took a quick look down the hall toward Maka's room. I really missed her. She had broken her promise, about returning after a few months. I bet she has changed. Maybe she grew taller...maybe her boobs got bigger. I wouldn't know. I wandered over to the door, and I opened it.

"Soul?" I heard the sweet sound of Maka's voice from the hallway. I looked at her, and her eyes started tearing up and tears ran down her face. She dropped her bags and jumped into my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm back now. "I broke my promise...and I stayed with Mama for a long time. I should've called. I really sorry, Soul."

"Maka? I'm glad you're back." I felt the warmth of her body against mine as we stood embracing each other. I also felt at a tear slid down my face. She's home, she's safe, and she's in my arms again. "What took you so long to get back? Why do you look so different? You grew...finally have boobs now, huh?" I laughed a little to myself as she stood there blushing. I grabbed her hands and I leaned in for a kiss. She kissed me back with love, kindness, and tenderness. There was also a hunger to that kiss that screamed to me.

"Soul? There's something we should do. You asked before I left if I was ready. I told you no, but I think that has changed." Maka looked up at me and I tried to remember.

"What? Oh...I know. That one thing." I looked at her. She was looking at the ground. I went into the hallway and grabbed her things. I took them to her bedroom and set them on the floor. I grabbed Maka's hand, and in the break of dawn, we slept together for the very first time.


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Passion

"Soul! Breakfast!" I called to Soul as he was still in my bedroom sleeping. Blair looked at me and smiled as she walked down the hallway. "Soul! It's going to get cold!" I called to him.

"I'm coming. Have you seen my-" he began to ask, but then he saw me. I grabbed the first thing I could find laying on the floor. It was Souls shirt, but I didn't care. I don't think he did either. "Never mind. It looks good on you," Soul said with a smile.

"So, what was going on in Maka's room last night? You guys woke me up," Blair said, sipping on her coffee. Soul and I looked at each other and blushed. Blair looked at both of us and smiled.

"Let's eat," I said changing the subject. We sat down at the table and ate. We had french toast, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit. There was also coffee, milk, and juice on the table. Soul filled his plate and began eating. I had already eaten...but I grabbed some stuff anyway. As soon as I was finished, I took my plate to the kitchen. "I'm going to go take a shower," I said walking down the hall.

I reached my bedroom and went in. Mine and some of Soul's clothes were still laying on the floor where we threw them off at last nigh. I went to my dresser, then to my closet and put fresh clothes on my bed. I went to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I undressed and started running the water. There was a small knock on the bathroom door, so I wrapped myself into a towel and answered the door. "May I join you, my lady?" Soul was standing there bowing and looking into my eyes.

"You may, my knight in shining armour," I said as I smiled at him as I walked back. He came in and took his clothes off and threw them into the hamper. I unwrapped the towel from my body and stepped into the shower. Soul followed close behind and came in. I was getting my hair wet to wash it. I grabbed my shampoo and started opening it. Soul took it out of my hands.

"Let me do that," he said as he started washing my hair. I felt my cheeks grow warm. After Soul finished I rinsed my hair in the water. Soul looked at me and grabbed my conditioner. "I'll do this too," he said smiling. So he put the conditioner in my hair, and I rinsed it out. Soul reached past me for his shampoo, but didn't quite make it. He slipped d fell, dragging me down with him. We were laying on the floor of the shower looking into each other's surprised eyes. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I got this," I said to Soul as I grabbed his shampoo. I put some into the palm of my hand and began to wash Soul's hair. I finished and he got back up and rinsed it out of his hair. I grabbed my body wash and a loofah. I put some of the body was onto it, and Soul took it out of my hands.

"Let me do this too," he said as he began to wash my body. He started from my feet and legs then worked his way up the rest of my body. My cheeks grew warmer with every move he made across my body. He came in and kissed me again. The water began to turn cold, so we took that as a sign we should get out. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried my body and hair, then left the room. I went into my bedroom and got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of Forever

After I was dressed, I walked out into the hallway and practically had a head on collision with Soul. He was on his way to my bedroom and I opened the door and started walking without looking up, and it was almost too late when I did, but I managed to avoid it. He had a worried look on his face, and I wondered why. "What's wrong Soul?" I asked as I grabbed his hand to make sure he didn't fall.

"Oh nothing," he said as he got down on one knee to tie his shoe.

"Are you sure?" He looked up at my, and his eyes were filled with joy. I smiled at him, and he smiled an even wider smile. He put his hand into his sweatshirt pocket and began to dig for something. I was about to walk away when Soul grabbed my hand.

"Maka wait," he began, "I know that sometimes we have stupid fights, and I'm not all I add up to, but I truly do love you. The first time I met you, there was something in me that called out to you, something that screamed we were meant to be partners and that I could trust you. Little did I know that that trust would turn into admiration, and that admiration turned into passion, and that passion turned into love. I fell in love with my meister, my weapon when I want you to be, my bestfriend, my girlfriend, and now, Maka Albarn, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" He opened a little black box and showed me a diamond ring. I felt as the tears of joy filled my eyes and rushed down my face. I looked into Soul's eyes as I searched for my voice.

"I will...Soul...I will marry you!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. He kissed me and then slid the ring onto my finger. I've waited a long time for this moment to happen. It was finally happening, and I felt like the happiest person alive.

~Sorry this chapter was so short...but next time I will try to make it longer :)~


	6. Chapter 6: As We Carry On

{Breathing heavily, I ran toward my target again, only to find it was Soul I was slicing through with my own blade. I screamed when I saw what I had done. I can't believe I had just killed the man I loved the most.}

I jolted up. I was sweating from head to foot and breathing heavily, like in my nightmare. It was this same one over and over again, and I couldn't figure out why. Soul came bolting into my bedroom, and looked at me with a scared look on his face. "What's wrong? You were screaming," he said, clearly out of breath.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep," I said uncovering my self. I grabbed the water off my nightstand and took a swig of it. It was still cold. I held the bottle up to my forehead. It felt so good.

"I can't sleep," Soul said walking back into my room. I patted the spot that was empty in my bed. He walked over and got into the bed. I put my water bottle back and covered up with Soul laying next to me. He grabbed my hand under the covers. I could hear his light breathing as I laid there, trying to sleep. "I still can't sleep Maka," Soul said after a little while.

"Why?" I asked, leaning up onto my arm. I scanned his face to try to read what he was feeling, but I couldn't figure it out. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I dreamt about us, and the passion we share," he said as he moved a little closer. Next thing I knew, he was over me, looking down into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, just like the first time we were like this. He made his way down to my neck, and he drew in a breath. He whispered my name and started to unbutton my shirt.

As soon as he had my shirt off, Soul sat up and threw his off. He then started kissing me yet again, working on pulling at my tank top(maybe that's why I got so hot). He pulled it up over my head, then undid my bra and threw that on the other side of the bed. He turned, and I managed to get myself on top of him.

I worked at pulling my pants off, as he worked on his. I slid off the bed and finished taking them off. Soul got up and threw his to the other side of the room. He did the same with the other clothing that was laying on the floor. He kneeled to the floor, and took my underwear with him. He then pulled me down and threw his off. We were laying on the floor, locked in each other's embrace.

Morning arrived, and Soul and I were still laying on the floor. I slowly got up, trying not to wake him from his sleep. He was probably still really tired from all that happened last night. I pulled some clothes out of my dresser and headed for the bathroom. I got in the shower, and there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I called as I poked my head from behind the curtain.

"The only other person who lives here?" Soul called from the other side. He turned the handle and opened the door. He came in and saw I was looking out. "May I come in? I'm freezing. The floor was a bad place to stay last night, we should've gotten back into the bed."

I motioned for him to come in. "I think we should talk," I said as I washed my hair.

"About what? Soul said getting his wet.

"The wedding, you haven't forgot, have you? I said as I put my conditioner in my hair.

"Oh, right, no I didn't forget," he said. "I think we should have it this spring," he said as he smiled and finished with his hair.

"That sounds lovely," I said getting back into the water and finishing up. "Is it too early to make the wedding invites?" I said looking at him.

"No, I don't think so. It is almost christmas time, spring is four months away," he said as he shut the water off.

"Okay, who all should we invite?"

"Well, all of our friends, your parents, the teachers we have become close with from the DWMA," he said drying off.

"What about your family, Soul?" I said drying off as well.

"I guess we could invite them too," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said as I hugged him.

"It's okay, I kind of want them to come," he said kissing my head. And for the rest of that day, Soul and I did nothing but work of the plans for our wedding.

_**You are here by invited to help us celebrate, the binding of Maka Elizabeth Albarn to Soul Eater Evans May Fifth at 1:00 pm. Reception is to follow that evening at the ball room of the DWMA. Please RSVP and we hope to see you there!**_

_~I made up a random middle name for Maka...but I felt it was necessary for the invitations to the wedding!~_


	7. Chapter 7: The Weapon Inside Me Part 1

I sat up in my bed and screamed. That stupid dream again, huh? I got up and threw my robe on. I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. I hoped like hell I didn't wake Soul up. We were busy all day planning our wedding. THe last thing I want to do is deprive him of the sleep he needs. I was used to no sleep unlike him. I haven't had a good night sleep since Papa and Mama got divorced. There was something I needed to ask Lord Death, I wanted to tell him about the dreams I've been having and ask him if there was a way I could learn how to use the weapon in me. That way, if Soul ever got hurt as badly as he did when we fought Crona, I could still defend myself.

My mind was decided. I got up and went into my room and got dressed. This was something that needed to be done in person, not through a call on a mirror. I was just about to walk out the front door when I heard Soul's bedroom door open. "Maka?" he asked me as he came out. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go see Lord Death," I told him as I slipped my boots on.

"Now? At midnight? Maka, he's probably sleeping or something. Why don't you just wait until later?" he said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Will you come with me then?" I asked hanging my head.

"I will, if you tell me what this is about first," he said walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the milk and drank right out of the carton, like he always did.

"Okay," I said as I searched for the words to tell him. Before I could answer, Soul was dragging me down to my bedroom. He grabbed my pajamas and shoved them at me. I started changing into them and I saw Soul wander over to the window. He looked surprised when he looked out.

"It's snowing," he said with a smile on his face. This snow arrived just in time for the Christmas season. Today marked the two week mark until christmas. I couldn't wait. I don't like snow and cold weather, but I can tolerate it because I know christmas is on it's way.

"Wow," I said in awe as I came and stood by him. He looked over at me and noticed I was all changed. He grabbed my hand and led me out of my room. We went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Again, before I could say anything else, he got back up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the teapot and put water on the stove. He grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and put them on the counter. He went to another cupboard and grabbed the marshmallows and hot chocolate. He made us two cups and brought them over by where I was. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered us up with it.

"So, what's up?" he said taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Well, I've been having this recurring nightmare," I said as I stared into my cup.

"What about?"

"About killing the people that are close to me with the weapon that is sleeping within me."

HE looked at me funny. "What do you mean the weapon 'sleeping within you'?" he asked as he set his cup on the coffee table.

"While I was fighting Asura, I slipped into an unconscious sleep. While my mind was sleeping, I continued fighting. I heard a little of what was going on, and I used scythes as I fought him. I then remembered that was possible because Mama is a meister and Papa is a scythe," I explained as I looked into my hot chocolate and at Soul.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So are you planning on telling Lord Death about these weird dreams and to see if you learn how to control your weapon blood they will stop?"

"Yes! Exactly!" I exclaimed and Soul held up his has, as to tell me to calm down.

"I get it now," he said with a smile on his face. "But I still think you should wait a bit longer before you go see him."

"Yeah," I said blushing and taking a few little drinks of my hot chocolate.

"Oh and Maka? I think we should wait until after christmas and the New Year to send out our wedding invitations, so when we throw our annual christmas party we aren't asked a bunch of questions," Soul said looking at me.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said and I gave him a little smile. We sat there for a little while and I realized we haven't decorated the house yet. "Want to know what we should do after we go see Lord Death tomorrow?" I asked Soul as I put my cup on the coffee table.

"What?" he said giving me a questionable look.

"Decorate the house for christmas," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, I don't think we should wait until last minute again," he said with a little laugh.

With our conversation ending there, Soul and I fell asleep on the couch together as the snow fell to the ground outside, covering everything in a thin blanket of white.


	8. Chapter 8: The Weapon Inside Me Part 2

Soul and I woke up next to each other the next morning. It was cold outside and in the house. I sat up a little bit and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. I tried to swing my legs off the couch to get up, but I couldn't move them. They were on the other side of Soul, who was pushed up against the side of the couch. I had no choice but to wait until he woke up, because I didn't want to wake him up,

I laid there for another half an hour before Soul started to wake up. "Good morning beautiful," Soul mumbled as he woke up and sat up.

"Morning Soul," I said with a smile. He returned a half smile, and I could definitely tell he was no where near away yet. "I'll make some coffee," I said giggling. I slid off the couch and stood up. As I walked away, soul grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He stood up next to me and grabbed my waist. He clung to my back. I grabbed our cups from last night and headed to the kitchen with Soul attached to me.

I started a pot of water for our coffee. Then I walked to my bedroom, Soul attached to me the whole way. The worst part was he also had the blanket. I waited until the water was nice and hot then poured a cup for Soul and I. We slowly drank our coffee. By this time, I told Soul we would just have cereal for breakfast. He nodded and tightened his grip on my waist. "I want to shower now please," I said as I tried to wiggle myself free from Soul's grasp.

"I'll come too. I'll end up there anyway," he said as he threw the blanket on the arm of the couch. We made our way to the bathroom and shut the door behind us. I started to undress myself, but Soul beat me to it. He unbuttoned my pajama shirt and slid it off my shoulders and arms. I took the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the shower while Soul got undressed. I made sure the water was just the way we liked it.

Soul stepped in and got under the water while I was scrubbing shampoo in my hair. We took turns rotating until we were done. I got out and dried off. I then wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my room(I just realized, Soul and I are together, but we don't share a room...how weird). I got dressed and went out to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. Soul came out a little later and ate too. When we were done, we got ready to go see Lord Death.

We walked to the garage and got Soul's motorcycle. We got on and drove to the academy. We started walking up the front steps, when we were greeted by my father. He was being his normal self, so I Maka Chopped him. I wasn't thinking and used my left hand to do it, and my father saw the ring. "Are you engaged Maka?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes Papa, I'm engaged. To Soul I might add."

"You and Soul are engaged, huh?"

"Yeah we are. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to see Lord Death now," I said as Soul and I continued on our way. We made it into the school and started on our way into the Death room. When in there, we ran into not only Lord Death, but Patty, Liz, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, Ragnarok, and Crona. We said hi to everyone and caught up a little. then I started to wonder why they were all there. "Why is everyone here?" I asked realising my hold on Tsubaki.

"Well, there is another Kishin on the loose. We need our best meisters on the job to stop him. He is different from Ausra. This one is stronger and more mad. His name is Keiichi," Lord Death explained to us.

"I was just about to call you when you showed up here," Kid told me. "Why did you come anyway?"

"I came to ask if it was possible for me to do some training to control my weapon blood," I explained. I looked at all of their faces. they were surprised.

"Sure there is meister Maka. I'll have your father and Stein show you and teach you how to do this," Lord Death said.

And so, for the rest of that day we trained. After that Soul and I decorated the house for christmas. For the next few days that followed, I learned how to be a weapon as long as a better meister.


	9. Chapter 9: Kishin Number 2

All of us meisters and weapons reported to the Death room. A week before Christmas. To fight a kishin. Those of you who know me, I have things to plan for Christmas...I don't have time to fight a kishin! Where is my say in this?! Anyway, ranting over now. So, in total there was 10 or more of us there, all preparing for the fight. Black Star, Kid and I were going to be the one's doing the real dirty work. We discussed our plan of action against this kishin.

Once the plan was decided, they sent the three of us with our partners to the last known location of the kishin. We checked the area out to see if he was still there. I couldn't sense his soul, but he is powerful so there could be a chance he knows how to hid it. Plus, Lord Death said he had that ability. But there was something odd with this place. "I don't think he's here," Kid said looking around, probably bothered by the asymmetrical mess.

"Yeah, same here," Black Star replied.

"He's here," I said feeling the ground. I could barely sense it, but his soul was here. I closed my eyes to try and focus harder. The ground was trembling, but they didn't notice.

"Maka? What's going on?" Soul asked me. He could feel it to. He changed back to his human form, to get a better feel. Then it happened. He was taken by something I didn't see, but it had a soul. I found that sort of, weird. "MAKA!" Soul called to me. I couldn't find him. He was no where to be seen.

Black Star and Kid didn't know about my weapon side. "Stay behind Black Star and I. We can take care of this," Kid said holding Liz and Patty. I nodded, even though I knew I could still fight. I was a death scythe after all. I did my training. Soul had become one before me, but I still used him.

"I can see their souls," I said standing trying to focus. I followed where they were coming from. "They're underground."

Kid walked over to a cliff edge and looked down. He found a hole in the ground below us. "Down there," Kid said looking down and pointing.

I jumped off the cliff after him and Black Star had jumped. I was going to listen to them, about staying behind, until I knew what I was dealing with. We started walking around once we hit the bottom. We walked for about a mile and we found what we were searching for. THe kishin was standing in the middle of a clearing underground, Soul unconscious in his arms, covered in blood. "SOUL!" I yelled. I calmed myself down, and got ready to fight.

"Yelling won't help. Come on Black Star!" Kid yelled. He attacked with Liz and Patty, both yelling and screaming at each other about random stuff and Kid was freaking out about the kishin being asymmetrical...so same old same old for them. Black Star and Tsubaki were in enchanted sword mode and using shadow star. The fight looked normal to me. THe kishin had locked Soul in a cage behind him. The boys were being careful not to hurt him.

I thought for awhile, then I decided what I was going to do. I was going to try to sneak past the battle and free Soul. I could just barely see him, but enough to see he was awake, looking at himself. I made my way around, but I got noticed before I could get to Soul.

He hit me twice. I never saw him to it. I couldn't hear for a moment or two, but I looked up and saw Soul mouthing my name. I guessed he was yelling. I got back up to my feet, and took stance. "How pathetic. You must really want to die," the Kishin grumbled.

"No, I don't. And I will beat you. Kishin Keiichi, your soul is mine!" I yelled as I ran to him.

"Maka, STOP!" Kid yelled to me. I pulled a blade out of my arm, and hit Keiichi with it. He started bleeding. I snuck a look over at Kid, who was speechless. I kept attacking, and I beat him after like 20 minutes. I didn't expect it to be that easy.

"It's over?" Black Star asked, as Tsubaki took care of the wounds he got. We had gone back to the DWMA, but Black Star was so in shock that I beat another kishin, it hadn't dawned on him.

"Yeah, thanks to Maka," Soul said smiling and winking at me.

"So guys. We'll see you all next week for the Christmas Party. 8:00 pm. Christmas Eve. Goodbye!" I said to everyone as Soul and I left. I couldn't wait. I was ready for Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Party part 1

Soul and I chose to have Christmas as the holiday we throw a party. Kid, Liz, and Patty chose New Year's as theirs. The rest of the holidays was who ever wanted to throw the party. I chose Christmas, because most of my good memories happened around christmas time.

I was finishing up some baking and cooking I was doing, as Soul cleaned the house. We were finishing up what needed to be done, so everyone wasn't mad that they were having a party in a dirty house. We were almost done, and it was 7:38 pm. We still had a little time before everyone would show up, so I headed for the shower. I had finished cooking and baking, and washing all the dishes I used. I was tired, so I figured a hot shower would fix me right up. I headed into my room, and got clothes picked out. Every year I wear a Santa dress, so I dug that and my black knee high boots out of the closet. I got my deodorant and vanilla sugar cookie perfume of my dresser and put them by my outfit. I dug my fishnet tights out of my top dresser drawer and put them there too.

I decided I would do something that no one has ever really notice on me before. I was going to do my make up. Most of this outfit was just to target Soul, but whatever. I left my room and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, then blow dried my hair. I took my curling iron and make up bag to my room with me. I got dressed, did my hair, then did my make up. I heard people talking in the living room, so I imagined people were here. "Maka, come out now. We have guests," Soul called to my room.

"Coming!" I called. I grabbed my perfume and spritzed some on me. Everyone watched me as I walked out of my room. I blushed and looked at the ground. I was holding my gloves in my hand, which was a last minute decision. I slid them on, and they fit fine. They were fishnet material like my tights. "What are you people staring at?" I asked blushing.

"You," they all said in unison. "Why are you wearing make up?" Kid asked.

"Because I wanted to," I said putting their gifts under the tree. I always bought everyone something, but this year I didn't buy for one person. That person was Soul. I had a different gift in mind for him, but that's not the point here.

"Well, you do look pretty," Kid said.

"Thank you Kid," I said as I hugged him. I hugged everyone else too, and then we sat down to eat. Everything was wonderful, and I enjoyed seeing everyone smiling and having a good time. I brought out dessert after I cleaned the table off from dinner. I brought out cookies, fudge, pies, cakes, breads, puppy chow, chocolate covered pretzels, and more. I then served everyone a mug of hot chocolate and we continued to enjoy ourselves. Everything was perfect.

"I think we should play a game," Black Star mentioned.

"Yeah. Like the ones we used to play as teens," Patty said. She has matured a lot since those days, and I think it's because Kid decided to ask her out, and she decided to take life a little more seriously. We were all like, 20 now so we had grown up a lot.

"Okay, what game?" Soul asked which brought me back to reality.

"Let's play truth or dare," Crona said as Ragnarok fist pumped the air. Crona had changed a lot too. He was better with dealing with people, because we had showed him he was accepted.

"I'm in," Black Star and Tsubaki said at the same time.

"Me too," Liz and Patty said together.

"Same here," Kid said.

"I'll play if Maka wants too," Soul said. They all looked at him, and then went back to smiling.

"I'm game," I said.

"Okay, I'll start then," Soul started, "Kid, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to tell us your biggest secret," Soul said. Everyone grew silent, and all eyes were on Kid.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Party part 2

Kid remained silent for a few moments. He was trying to figure out something to tell us. "My biggest secret, huh?" Kid said. He looked over at Patty and smiled. She nodded to him and he stood up. "My biggest secret is Patty and I got married, and she's pregnant. It's a boy, so we thought we would name him Death the Kid JR," he said as he blushed and smiled at Patty.

"REALLY? THAT'S GREAT!" everyone yelled at the same time. I hugged Kid, then Patty. I was really happy to hear that news. I wasn't the only one about to get married, even though they had already. I felt a little better about this situation I was in. "Okay," said Kid, "truth or dare, Maka."

"I say…...dare," I said as I looked over at him.

"I dare you to...tell Patty your biggest secret and then she will tell me and I won't say a word," he said looking into my eyes.

"Okay," I said. I leaned over to Patty and whispered my biggest secret. She looked at me with wide eyes, then proceeded to tell Kid. He got up and hugged me, and whispered congratulations into my ear. "Truth or dare, Liz?" I asked after Kid and I sat back down.

"I say dare," she said looking at me.

"I dare you to go and open your present from Soul and I," I said as I smiled a big smile.

"Okay," she said getting up. She walked over to the Christmas tree and dug around until she found the gift she was looking for. She finally found it, then walked back over to us. We decided to quit the game, and finish our party. Liz took the wrapping paper off of her tiny gift. She opened the long, small box and her face light up. It was a bracelet, that had little charms that were pictures of all of us. "Thank you, Maka and Soul!" she said as she ran to each of us and hugged us.

"You're welcome," I said as I smiled and hugged her. "Everyone, go get your presents as well!" I said as I got up and wandered over to the couch. I sat down, and watched as everyone gathered around. Patty got down and dug around for hers. She found it and opened it. I found this little cute stuffed giraffe at the cafe I always went to, so I bought it for her. She squealed a little then hugged me.

"Thank you, Maka!" she said as she went over to Soul. "Thank you too, Soul!"

"You're welcome, Patty," Soul and I said at the same time. Kid found his and opened it. He pulled the key out of the little box and looked at us funny. I smiled and Soul walked over to him. "The Bike is yours man,"Soul started, "Maka and I got a car."

Kid gave Soul a "bro hug" and then came over to me. "Thank you!" he said as he picked me up and spun me in a hug. "You're welcome," I said regaining my balance. Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Ragnarok all opened their gifts as well. We got Black Star a new jacket, we got Tsubaki a locket that had a picture of her and Black Star and the other side was a picture of the rest of us, we got Crona a new dress, because he still wore one, and some normal clothes as well. Ragnarok was last to open his gift, and he opened it to reveal a picture in a frame. That picture was the whole group, once he and Crona joined in. He told us thank you and gave his picture to Crona.

It got to be eleven, so everyone said goodbye and made their way out of mine and Soul's house. I went down the hall and got into the closet. I took out Soul's presents and put them under the tree. He went into his room and brought mine out. We smiled at each other, then went to clean up the house. Around midnight, we took a hot chocolate break.

Once we were done, I plopped onto the couch. Soul sat down next to me and took my hand. I sighed and looked at him. He looked back and I smiled. He looked at me funny and I couldn't help but giggle a little. "Do you want one of your presents now or later?" I asked him.

"That depends," he said. I leaned over and whispered what one of his presents was into his ear. A huge grin filled his face and I lead him down the hallway. I walked into my room, and took Soul's hand. I lead him to the bed and he took his shirt off. I giggled, just for the hell of it. "Now, this is a Christmas present I definitely want now," he said smiling at me.

He worked at unzipping my boots, and I just watched as he struggled with the small task. I giggled more, and he gave me a death look. I undid the zippers and left Soul to do the rest. He pulled them off and then kicked his shoes off. I continued to lay in the bed, and Soul came up and pushed himself above me. He was looking down at me. and I lost it. I started to giggle more, and Soul sat on top of me and tickled me and made me laugh harder.

"Your laugh is so beautiful," Soul said looking at me. I haven't seen Soul have this much fun before. I loved it. And I would remember this moment forever. Soul started pulling at the gloves that were still on my hands. "Oh, wow Maka, your hands are cold," he said after grabbing one of them. He cupped his hands around them and started blowing on my hand. I could feel the warmth of his breaths on it, and I felt warmer already. He did the same with my other hand, then pulled my gloves off.

Soul worked his way out of his jeans and threw them aside. After not being distracted by them anymore, he tugged at my tights. He was struggling a little, but eventually pulled them off of me. I giggled at him, and he gave me a little smile. He looked at me, and then ran out of the room. I sat up on my elbows with a confused look on my face. Soul came running back into my room and jumped on top of me. We laughed and he started washing my makeup off.

After he washed my makeup off, he looked at me, as if he was deciding what to do next. I looked at him and sat up. I looked into his eyes, then I kissed him. When we broke apart, Soul looked at me, with a surprised look. "I want more of that," he said smiling and leaning in. He worked his way all over my face, then my neck. He tugged at the zipper on the back of my dress. He unzipped my dress and started pulling it off of me. I smiled and giggled even more. Soul smiled and looked at me. He traced his eyes up and down my body, and trailed his fingers along the same path.

Soul kissed my chest and stomach. He trailed his warm tongue along my side and up my stomach. I couldn't help but to groan a little. Soul smiled when he heard me, and I blushed. He chuckled under his breath and I looked into his eyes. He laugh a little harder as I laid there blushing. Soul tugged at his underwear and pulled them off. He sat back on top of me and kisses me again.

He unclipped my bra and slid it down my arms and off my body. His naked body was full of goosebumps, so I pushed him off the bed and I slid under the covers and hid there. "Oh Maka," Soul said as he crawled back onto the bed. I giggled and he chuckled. I loosened my grip on the blanket and Soul crawled under. He kissed me, and worked at pulling my underwear off.

Soul traced kisses around my lips before hitting them. He laced his fingers through my hair, as mine danced across his back. He slowly, and carefully, pushed himself inside of me. We both groaned and smiled. He traced his tongue around my stomach and then kissed it. He kissed here, and there, then moved his way downward. He traced his tongue down my right leg, then my left one.

I groaned with pleasure as Soul chuckled. He slowly made his way back up my legs, and stopped. he kissed the inside of my thighs, then slowly worked his kissing lips around the whole area. I moved a bit, but only because it tickled. He laughed at me, and I could feel the warmth of his breath. He came back up and kissed my stomach and then my breasts. He moved back up and pushed down into me once again.

We were both moved with pleasure at this point. Soul was careful not to hurt me as he moved in and out of me. The feel of our bodies rubbing against each other was warm. We spent the rest of the night, laughing and smiling, feeling our warm bodies against each other, making memories, and enjoying the company of each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Day

I woke up the next morning, and I was alone in my bedroom. I was confused for a moment, and then I smelled the coffee. I figured Soul was already awake and in the kitchen. I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and wandered down the hallway. Today was Christmas, so Soul and I planned on spending it together. I turned the corner and Soul was facing the stove. I leaned against the wall and waited.

He finished filling two cups and turned around. He jumped a little when he saw me just standing there. He, too, was wrapped in his bathrobe. He gave me a smile and motioned for me to sit. I walked to the table and pulled the chair out. I looked at the pancakes and fresh fruit that was spread out, and wondered why I hadn't smelled them. I shook it off and sat down.

Soul and I ate in silence and when we were finished Soul washed the dishes. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I looked at the tree and awed at it's beauty. I really did love Christmas. I had a few more favorites, and with Soul in my life, I loved Valentine's Day too. I used to dread when it came around, but the past couple years, it's been amazing.

Soul finally came over by me and handed me a box, my first Christmas present from him. I took the little bow off of it an put it on the top of his head. I opened it and took out the piece of paper and key that were in there. I looked questionably at Soul. "I found a house on the other side of town that would fit us and any family we may start," he said smiling.

"It's wonderful. I can't wait to see it," I said looking at him with tears in my eyes. I grabbed on of his gifts from under the tree and gave it to him. He slowly opened it, and I knew it was just to make me mad. Once he had it open, he looked at the picture. It was of us, taken just before graduation.

"Wow," he said looking at it. I could tell he liked it. We exchanged the other gifts then cleaned up more. We goofed off for a while then somehow ended up in a shower together. We laughed, and spent our shower playing with soap bubbles and other things than actually showering. When we were done, I used the hairdryer to dry my hair. Soul came up behind me once my hair was dry and started brushing it. It was getting very long, and went to the middle of my back. He parted it and started putting my hair up in pigtails. After he was done with one side, I took it and braided it. It wasn't fully dried, but it was enough to put up and because it was still a little damp, it would become wavy due to the braid.

"We should do something today," I said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Like what? It's Christmas Day, there's not much we can do," he said continuing with the other side of my hair.

"Let's go ice skating." I said taking my other pigtail and braiding it.

"I don't know how to ice skate Maka," Soul said hugging me.

"I can teach you," I said with a smile. I got up with him still attached to me and went to my bedroom. I looked around at all the clothes on my floor. I went to my closet and pulled a shirt off a hanger. I went to my dresser and pulled out everything else I needed. I told Soul to get dressed and he left. I got dressed and dug out my ice skates and boots. I also found my winter coat and a hat with matching gloves.

Soul came out of his room and I handed him his last Christmas present. He opened it and pulled out skates. He looked at me, then grabbed the car keys. We made our way outside, to find it snowing. We went to the ice rink and went it. We spent an hour or so ice skating, and by the end, Soul had gotten very good at it.

We drove to our new house and looked inside. It was a peaceful little house. I told Soul we should start to move into it now. There was a few days before Kid's party, so we were going to try to move in by then. I smiled at Soul. We were one more step closer from forever together.


	13. Chapter 13: New Places and Additions

Soul and I moved and unpacked into our new house in two and a half days. I loved it, and it would take a little time getting used to it, but it was worth it. We had to paint a couple rooms, fix the bathroom, and a few other minor problems. But now we were comfortable in our home. I was hanging a few pictures around the house when Soul came back from shopping.

He came in and set the stuff in the kitchen. I had to make puppy chow for Kid's party, so I asked Soul if he would go get the stuff I needed, and stuff to stock the house. Soul and I are finally sharing a room, a bed. It took a while, but it's worth it. I started putting the groceries away in the cupboards and the fridge. I then started making puppy chow.

Soul sat across from me as I worked. I was almost done at this point, and I could tell he was waiting for me to finish. I tried to ignore his piercing look and tried to focus on getting done. "Are you almost done?" Soul finally asked me. I looked at him as I finished pulling away the clean dishes.

"I just finished," I said. "You can be so impatient sometimes," I said looking at him. He growled at me and then let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. I smiled at him and walked toward the bathroom. I started running water for a bath, and I went into our room and got some pajamas and walked back to the bathroom. I put bubbles in my bath and lit some candles.

I got in, and decided I would relax before doing anything else. I needed to shave my legs, but that could wait a while. I slunk down into the water, and waited for my muscles to relax. I thought of a few things, the wedding, Kid's party coming up, how I was going to break it to Soul that I was pregnant. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'm pregnant...I'm going to be a mother. And Soul a father.

I finished my bath and decided I should tell Soul now. I dried off and put my pajamas on. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel on my head. I walked out into the living room where Soul was hanging pictures on the wall. I sat on the couch and look straight a head. Soul walked over and sat next to me. He took my hand. "What's wrong?" he asked after a bit of silence.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well...I-I'm….I'm pregnant Soul," I said looking into his crimson eyes.

"Wha-?" he grew speechless. I gave him a little smile. His eyes were locked in mine. "That's great!" he finally said snapping out of it. He picked me up and spun me around. We laughed and hugged. We spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything.

**_~A/N- Review please! I need to make sure this isn't getting stupid. Oh and Happy Holidays!~_**


	14. Chapter 14: New Year's

Today was the day of Kid's party. Soul and I were finishing up getting ready to go, and since we were staying overnight, I was packing a bag for me and Soul. I decided to put on my favorite pair of jeans and my favorite shirt. Soul came in and got dressed after his shower. He dressed in his normal get up and stuffed a couple things in the bag.

We got ready to walk out of the house after I grabbed the bag and the puppy chow I made. We went out and got into the car. I buckled up in the front seat and turned the radio on. A song started playing and I turned up the radio a little louder. I knew this song. I didn't expect Soul to though. He started singing along.

As he sang along with Secondhand Serenade's Stranger, I couldn't help but watched him. He occasionally looked over at my gaze. I felt my cheeks grow warm, and I smiled a little. He did too, and I even saw him blush. We reached Kid's house by the end of the song.

It's New Year's Eve, and we always got together at Kid's house for his annual party. Sometimes there was drinking, which is why we pack to stay overnight. We arrived, only to find out we were the last people to arrive. Well, Kid, Patty, and Liz were here because they live here together, Black Star and Tsubaki were holding hands on the couch, and even Crona and Ragnarok were here. "It's about time you two showed up," Kid said offering a beer to each of us.

"No thank you Kid, and sorry we're late," I said as I sat on the other couch across from Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid was a freak when it came to symmetry, so his house was perfect. It was actually kind of...nice. I liked coming here, the mood was a comfortable one, and everyone being here made it better.

"So you're not going to drink Maka?" Patty asked as she and her bulging belly plopped next to me.

"No, and for the same reason you aren't," I said looking at the ground.

"No way," Black Star started, "you and Soul are having a baby?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, huh? I mean, who thought I'd ever become a father," Soul said taking my hand.

"That's amazing news you two," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Crona said.

"Thanks everyone!" I said as I hugged everyone.

"Karaoke anyone?" Liz asked as she set the machine up. We decided Crona would be the judge, since he never really did any of this before. We put everyone's name into a bowl and Crona took it by him so he could draw names for people to take their turns.

Crona reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper. He unfolded it and read out the name Tsubaki. She went over and picked a song out. She decided to go with "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson because her and Black Star were going through a rough patch. After Tsubaki was done, Crona ended up pulling Black Star's name.

After ten minutes of going through the CD's we had for karaoke, Black Star finally chose "Marry Me" by Jason DeRulo. As he sang, he pulled a ring out of his pocket and asked Tsubaki to marry him after the song ended. She said yes, and it was a truly magical moment.

Next up was me, and I decided to go with "The Only Exception" by Paramore. I felt it reached right out to Soul and the situation I was in with my family. I sang it, and somehow couldn't stop glancing over at Soul. After me was Patty, who decided to sing "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Kid couldn't help but blush as she was singing.

Kid ended up being next, and he sang "The Resistance" by Muse. It was a cool song. The next person to sing was Liz, and she chose "Satisfied" by Aranda. We all watched as she sang this, and realized it was about her ex-boyfriend. She just changed a few words when the part came around.

The last singer of the night was Soul. Crona declared Soul winner, because of his breathtaking performance. He chose to sing "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. I'm a sissy, so I shed a few tears as he sang. I loved Soul's voice. He loved mine too, but his was better.

After karaoke was over, we all sat and talked for awhile. The guys and Liz were getting a little tipsy, and Patty and I just laughed at them. It was getting late, and it was almost time to count down to the New Year. "Everyone get ready!" Patty yelled. Everyone gathered.

"12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7!" we all yelled. "6! 5! 4!" everyone continued. "3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" we all yelled. Kid pulled Patty into a kiss, Black Star pulled Tsubaki in. Liz grabbed Crona, and everyone cheered after she kissed him. Soul then pulled me to him, and kissed me with everything we were.


	15. Chapter 15: Games and Announcements

I woke up the next morning, feeling somewhat sick to my stomach. I went into the bathroom and threw up. I can't believe I threw up. And to make it worse, Kid was walking down the hall and saw me do it. I was in too much of a rush to make it in time. He came in and rubbed my back, to make me feel better. I thanked him as he left the room to start on breakfast. I went back to the room Soul and I were sharing.

He was still sound asleep in the recliner, so I decided not to wake him up. Instead I got dressed and told Kid to tell Soul that I went for a walk to get some fresh air. Patty was up and dressed already too, so she asked if she could come to. I told her she could, because it would be nice to walk with someone instead of doing it alone.

We walked in silence around the block. I used to have a lot to talk to Patty about, but we kind of drifted over the years. She asked when my due date was, and I told her. I am due September 20th and it is currently January 1st. I asked her the same question, and she told me she was due July 12th. She was farther along than I was, and yet I had morning sickness the worst. Oh well. I asked Patty if she could keep a very big secret for me. She told me yes, so I knew I could hopefully trust her, but this is Patty we are talking about. "Soul and I are getting married," I told her, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Really? That's wonderful!" she said hugging me. We talked about baby names after that. We both wanted to name our child something unique. If her baby is a boy, her and Kid decided on Death the Kid, Jr. If their baby turned out to be a girl, her name was going to be Death the Girl. I told her that if Soul and I had a son, we were going to name him Westley. If we end up having a daughter, her name was going to be Ami.

Patty and I headed back to the house after we started getting cold. By then, everyone was up and dressed, except for Black Star. We all figured he would be the last one awake. I started daydreaming, wondering if the baby was going to look like me, or look more like Soul. And then I started thinking that about Kid and Patty's baby.

We all ate our breakfast and Soul ran to the room and came back out with our stuff. We were staying longer, and so was everyone else, and then I saw the envelopes. Soul gave them to me, and told me to pass them out to everyone. "Tsubaki and Black Star," I said as I handed it to Tsubaki and a very sleepy Black Star. He had just woken up.

"Can I open it?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Not yet. Wait until everyone has theirs," I said.

"Okay," she said with a smile. I finished handing them out and then gave the signal that they could open them now. There was a lot of awkward silence and a few gasps. I could tell they were surprised by what they saw. After that passed, everyone hugged and congratulated us on the announcement of our marriage.

"This is awesome news guys," Kid said as he hung the invitation on the fridge. He then took Liz's too, just to make it symmetrical. Kid and his symmetry...garsh. I then took my bag back to the bedroom and brought out a few games I had brought with. We spent the next few hours playing games and snacking on leftover snacks from last night.

"Hey guys," Patty's voice rang out.

"What is it Patty?" I asked her.

"Let's play...truth or dare."


End file.
